Les Héritiers de La Légende
by Elinea
Summary: Un OS que j'ais écrit en me demandant qui pouvait bien être les parents de Lua et Luka. Crossover Yugioh DM/5D'S


Voici un petit crossover entre Yugioh et Yugioh 5D's qui m'es venu à l'esprit un soir.

Contrairement à mon autre fic, le couple principale cette fois sera Atem/Shizuka et non Atem/Anzu et aussi j'utiliserais les nom et les termes originaux japonais. De plus, il s'agit d'un AU puisqu'Atem est toujours vivant.

Disclaimers: Les personnages de Yugioh et Yugioh 5D's ne m'appartienne malheureusement pas.

Couples: Shadowshipping (Atem/Shizuka), mentions de Faithshipping (Yusei/Aki) et Scoopshipping (Jack/Carly)

Genre: Action, un peu de romance et de l'humour.

Rating: T

Écrit par: Elinea

Spoilers: Cette fic se passe durant les épisodes 77 et 78 de la saison 2 de 5D's donc il contient des spoilers important pour la fin de saison 1 et et la saison 2. Je reprends la plus grande partie du duel à part la fin que j'ai changée pour les besoins de la fic.

Notes: 1) _'ceci'_ sont les pensées des persos.

2) _"ceci"_ sont les phrases d'invocation des monstres synchros.

3) La plupart des noms des cartes sont traduites des noms japonais (excepté une qui est totalement inventée) donc c'est du à peu près, pareil pour les phrases d'invocation des monstres synchros.

* * *

Les héritiers de La Légende

Lua en avait marre. Lui et sa sœur avait passé l'après-midi à regarder Yusei entrainait Aki aux Turbo Duel et il enviait la jeune fille d'avoir cette chance. Lui aussi aimerait tant pouvoir en faire également. Après, il y a eu la seconde météorite qui était tombée près de la ville et qui avait disparu avant qu'ils n'arrivent pour la voir et Yusei à commencer à s'inquiéter tous comme les autres Signers présents. Lui aussi s'inquiétait mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas faire grand chose pour les aider puisqu'il ne porter pas la 'marque des héros' comme il disait.

"Lua !"

Le jeune garçon releva la tête et constata qu'il s'était mis à somnoler devant l'écran de leur ordinateur dans leur salon. Il se tourna alors vers sa sœur qui le regardait d'un air mécontent.

"Il est tard. Tu devrais venir te coucher.

- Ne t'en fais pas. Je regarde les messages, j'étais l'ordi et j'arrive." lui promit-il.

Luca fit un sourire à son frère.

"Alors ne tarde pas."

Elle quitta le salon et alla se coucher. Elle ne s'inquiétait pas pour son frère, celui-ci avait décidément bien le même caractère que leur oncle.

Lua regarda sa sœur quitter la pièce avant de reporter son attention sur l'ordinateur. Il alla à la messagerie et regarda s'il y avait des messages intéressants. Tous était des publicités excepté un. Lua l'ouvrit et faillit sauter de joie en le lisant. Il s'empressa d'éteindre l'ordinateur et d'aller dans sa chambre et celle de sa sœur pour lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle mais elle c'était déjà endormi.

_'Bah! Je le lui dirais demain.'_ pensa-t-il avant de se coucher.

Malheureusement le lendemain, Lua n'en a eu pas le temps. Pour commencer, il se leva en retard et, lui et sa sœur arrivèrent donc juste avant le début du cours. Ensuite, il y a eu l'arriver du nouvel étudiant, un certain Lucciano. Lua ne l'aimait absolument pas et particulièrement parce qu'il n'arrêtait pas de tourner autour de Luca. Ce manège continua pendant trois jours durant lesquels, étant tellement énervé à cause de Lucciano, Lua oublia complétement le message qu'il avait lu.

Un jour, Lua quitta l'académie en retard, il était sur que c'était un tour de Lucciano, alors il se mit à chercher sa sœur et commença à s'inquiéter lorsque ses amis lui dirent qu'ils l'avaient vu avec Lucciano. Il chercha la maison de ce dernier et devint encore plus jaloux de lui lorsqu'il le vit sur une sorte de skateboard semblant être fait pour faire des Turbo Duels. Il s'en alla avant qu'ils ne s'aperçoivent de sa présence et il partit chez Yusei. Une fois là-bas, il lui montra ainsi qu'à Jack et Crow à quoi ressemble un Duel Board et son fonctionnement essayant de convaincre Yusei de lui en fabriquer un et ce dernier accepta. Lua passa donc la nuit chez Yusei pendant que le jeune homme lui préparait son Duel Bord.

Luca, quant à elle, était rentrée chez eux après avoir passé un peu de temps chez Lucciano. Ce dernier lui avait d'ailleurs donner le Duel Board qu'il lui avait montré. Maintenant, elle était assise sur l'un des canapés du salon, elle avait fini tous ses devoirs depuis un moment, et attendait le retour de son frère. Elle se demandait pourquoi il mettait tant de temps pour revenir de l'Academy. Il lui arrivait de passer chez Yusei sans elle parfois mais il ne revenait jamais très tard or la nuit était déjà tombée. Sans s'en rendre compte, Luca finit par s'endormir sur le canapé.

Le lendemain matin:

"J'arrive pas à croire les résultats de notre dernière fouille.

- Oui ! Surtout pour toi !

- Très drôle !"

Deux adultes se tenaient devant la porte de chez Lua et Luca avec plusieurs bagages. La jeune femme avait de longs cheveux auburn et des yeux couleurs noisettes. Elle portait un simple tee-shirt bleu marine aux manches mi-longues, un jean de couleur blanche et elle avait également une alliance. Son époux, car il s'agissait bien de son époux, portait un tee-shirt noir sans manches et un jean de même couleur. Mais le plus frappant, en dehors de sa coiffure indescriptible, était ses yeux de couleurs améthystes.

La jeune femme sortit une clé de sa poche et ouvrit la porte. Elle entra suivi de son mari qui déposa aussitôt ses affaires.

"Je vais au garage, lui dit-il.

- On est à peine rentrer et la première chose à laquelle tu penses c'est ta D-Wheel", lui reprocha-t-elle.

Il ne répondit rien et s'en alla vers le garage tout en lui faisant un signe moqueur de la main. La jeune femme se mit à rire en le voyant. Il avait beau s'être officiellement retiré des tournois de Duels de Monstres il y a quelques années, il restait passionné de ce jeu et elle ne pouvait le blâmer pour ça. Elle emmena les bagages dans le salon où elle trouva Luca endormit sur le canapé. Elle posa ses affaires sur le sol et s'assit à côté de la jeune fille afin de la réveiller.

"Hé, Luca.

- Mmm !

- Debout Princesse."

Luca ouvrit enfin les yeux et se retrouva face à la jeune femme.

"Maman ? Mais quand toi et papa êtes-vous revenus ? lui demanda-t-elle.

- A l'instant mais pourquoi as-tu l'air étonnée ? On vous envoyé un message il y a environ quatre jours pour vous prévenir Lua et toi, lui répondit sa mère.

- Je n'ai pas trop regarder l'ordi en ce moment alors Lua a du oublier de me prévenir."

Sa mère eut un petit rire.

"Il ressemble vraiment à mon frère ainé."

Luca se mit rire aussi avant de retrouver un air interrogateur.

"Où est-papa ?

- Juste derrière toi Princesse !"

Luca se retourna pour faire face à son père qu'elle embrassa aussitôt.

"Vous m'avez manqué !

- Je sais et on ne risque pas de repartir avant un moment cette fois." lui dit-il en souriant.

Luca sourit également, contente de revoir enfin ses parents. Sa mère se mit alors à regarder son époux d'un air reprocheur.

"C'est bon, tu es rassuré maintenant. Ta D-Wheel es toujours intacte ? Lua ne l'a pas cassé ?"

Luca se mit à pouffer. Ce genre de chose était typique de ses parents.

"Non." répond-t-il tout simplement. Il se tourna alors la jeune fille qui se marrait.

"En parlant de ton énergique de frère jumeau, où est-il ?

- Je l'ignore, répondit Luca. Il n'est pas revenu hier soir.

- Il a son disque de duel avec lui ? lui deman-t-il.

- Oui, je penses."

Son père se leva et alla près de l'ordinateur qui l'alluma. Luca se plaça à côté de lui et le regarda faire.

"Tu comptes le localiser en repérant son disque de duel ?

- En effet Princesse."

Luca se mit à sourire. Ses parents lui avaient toujours donner ce surnom même si elle en ignorait la véritable raison.

"Luca ?"

Elle se retourna vers sa mère qui pointait un objet posé contre le mur.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-elle à sa fille.

- Oh ! C'est un Duel Board. Cela permet aux enfants de faire des Turbo Duels. C'est un ami qui me l'a donné." expliqua-t-elle.

Sa mère eut un sourire.

"J'en connais un qui vas adore ça."

Luca sourit à son tour avant de reporter son attention sur l'écran de l'ordinateur. Cinq minutes plus tard, son père avait réussi à localiser Lua.

"Tu as envie de tester ton Duel Board Luca ?" lui demanda son père.

Luca répondit par un sourire. Son père prit ça pour un oui. Il téléchargea les coordonnées de l'endroit où se trouvait Lua sur une puce pour qu'il puisse les entrer dans sa D-Wheel. Il se leva et posa sa main sur l'épaule de Luca.

"Tu devrais aller te préparer."

La jeune fille acquiesça et alla dans sa chambre récupérer son disque de duel et son jeu avant de prendre son Duel Board et d'aller dans le garage se préparer.

Sa mère se posta derrière son époux et passa ses bras autour de son torse.

"Promets-moi que tu veilleras sur eux.

- Tu me connais non ?

- Je suis sérieuse Atem !"

Atem se retourna vers elle et lui sourit.

"Ne t'en fais pas Shizuka. Lua et Luca ont réussi à vaincre un Dark Signer en unissant leurs forces. Il ne leur arrivera rien, je te le promets."

Il l'embrassa délicatement sur la bouche puis lui sourit.

"Sauf bien sure si Lua se met à agir comme ton frère."

Shizuka se mit à rire ensuite elle l'embrassa sur la joue.

"Tu devrais aller rejoindre Luca. Ne t'en fais pas. Je m'occuperai de ranger les affaires et de commencer à préparer l'exposition."

Il lui déposa un nouveau baiser sur la bouche.

"Je t'aime."

Il commença à s'éloigner avant de se retourner vers sa femme.

"Et vas-y mollo sur la description du Pharaon !

- Je te le promets Atem !" répondit-elle en riant.

Il lui sourit avant de rejoindre sa fille dans le garage. Cette dernière était déjà prête et n'attendait plus que lui. Atem prit le casque bleu se trouvant sur une étagère puis s'installa sur sa D-Wheel. Si Luca souhaitait la décrire à un de ses amis, elle dirait qu'elle serait une sorte de mélange de celle de Yusei avec celle d'Aki mais elle était entièrement bleu marine. Son père leur avait à son frère et elle qu'il avait choisi cette couleur pour se rappeler ses années au lycée où il avait rencontré leur mère car c'était la couleur de l'uniforme. Atem installa la puce sur sa D-Wheel pour avoir la localisation de Lua apparaître su son écran. Il se tourna alors vers sa fille et lui sourit.

"On y va Princesse ?"

Luca acquiesça de nouveau alors Atem actionna la commande ouvrant la porte du garage et tous deux partirent rejoindre Lua.

Lua s'entrainait près du port à un endroit où il y avait un accès à l'autoroute qui reliait Neo Domino City à Satellite et qui servait de 'terrain' pour les Turbo Duels. Il essayait de maîtriser au mieux le Duel Board que Yusei lui avait fait mais à chaque virage qu'il faisait, il tombait. Lua essaya une nouvelle fois et il tomba à nouveau. Soupirant, il se releva et remonta sur son Duel Board.

"Si tu essayais plutôt te travailler sur ton point d'équilibre."

Lua se retourna vers la direction de la voix et aperçut sa sœur sur son Duel Board en compagnie de leur père. Il se rappela alors aussitôt le message qu'il avait lu et dont il n'avait pas parler à Luca.

"Oups !

- Oui, oups jeune homme. C'est bien le mot."

Lua prit un air embarrassé à ces mots.

"Désolé papa."

Atem lui fit un sourire.

"C'est pas grave ne t'en fais pas."

Il fit un signe en direction du Duel Board de son fils.

"Tu devrais plutôt t'occuper à suivre mon conseil.

- A vos ordres chef."

Atem lui fit un nouveau sourire puis il se tourna vers Luca.

"Tu devrais aller t'entrainer avec lui mais avant..."

Il ouvrit un petit compartiment de sa D-Wheel et en sortit deux cartes qu'il tendit à Luca.

"Tiens. Elles sont pour toi. L'une d'elle est une carte que ton oncle Jono utilise souvent lors de ses duels."

Luca prit les deux cartes et les regarda. Elle reconnut facilement la carte magique, son oncle l'ayant utilisé si souvent. L'autre était une carte piège qu'elle n'avait encore jamais vu mais elle avait confiance en son père.

"Merci."

Elle lui déposa un bisou sur la joue puis elle alla rejoindre son frère.

"Hey Lua !"

Ce dernier se tourna vers sa sœur.

"Ça te dérange si je m'entraîne avec toi ? lui demanda-t-elle en souriant.

- Bien sure que non sœurette."

Frère et sœur commencèrent à s'entrainer tout en s'amusant leur père les surveillant. Tous les deux passaient un bon moment quand soudain un mystérieux garçon apparut sur un Duel Board.

"Tiens donc mais ne serais-ce pas la jeune Signer ?"

Lua se tourna vers l'intrus.

"Qu'est-ce que tu lui veut ?

- Un duel, voilà ce que je veux !"

Il appuya sur un bouton se trouvant sur son disque de duel avant de démarrer son Duel Board. A la surprise de Lua, Luca et Atem, celui de la jeune fille se mit à le suivre sans qu'elle puisse le contrôler. Lua activa aussitôt le sien et se mit à les suivre. Quant à Atem, il remonta sur sa D-Wheel et se mit à les suivre également pour s'assurer qu'ils ne leur arriveraient rien.

L'inconnu se trouvait devant les jumeaux mais il n'avait pas l'air très pressé.

"Si tu savais combien de temps j'ai attendu avant de pouvoir t'affronter Signer, dit-il à Luca. Maintenant, tu vas m'affronter en duel !

- Hé pas si vite ! intervint Lua.

- Hum ?

- Tu devras également te battre avec moi !" lui annonça Lua.

L'inconnu se mit simplement à rire.

"Comme tu voudras gamin !"

Il activa alors la carte de magie de terrain Monde de la vitesse 2.

"Riding Duel! Acceleration!"

Luca: LP 4000

Inconnu: LP 4000

Lua: LP 4000

" Je commence, décida Luca. Je tire. J'invoque L'oiseau Rose en mode attaque (ATK: 1800, DEF: 1500) et je termine mon tour.

- A moi, dit l'inconnu. Je tire. J'invoque Le Voleur Absurde en mode attaque (ATK: 100) et j'active sa faculté spéciale qui me permet de réduire l'attaque de ton monstre à 0 et de transformer l'attaque du mien en un montant égale à la défense de ton monstre soit 1500. Maintenant Voleur Absurde attaque et détruit son monstre."

L'attaque du monstre surprit tellement la jeune fille qu'elle faillit perdre l'équilibre et s'écraser mais elle fut sauver par l'esprit d'un des monstres de ses cartes: Regulus.

Luca: LP 2500

"Tu m'as permis d'activer la faculté spéciale de mon monstre. Lorsqu'il est envoyé au cimetière, je peux invoquer de monstres syntoniseurs de type plante depuis mon deck en mode défense. J'invoque donc Orties (DEF: 400) et Spore (DEF: 800).

- Je termine mon tour en posant trois cartes face cachées. A toi minus, dit-il à Lua.

- Tu vas regretter de t'en être pris à nous, lui répliqua ce dernier. A moi !"

Lua piocha sa carte et décida de ce qu'il allait faire.

"J'invoque Datatron Morphtronique en mode attaque (ATK: 1200). Et maintenant Datatron Morphtronique attaque...

- Lua ! Luca !"

Quatre têtes se tournèrent vers la route qui passait un peu plus haut à côté de la leurs pour voir quatre D-Wheels suivre le duel. Il s'agissait de Yusei, Aki, Jack et Crow. Ils avaient du sentir que Luca était en danger.

"Ne vous en faites pas, leur dit Lua. On contrôle la situation."

Yusei ne s'inquiétait pas vraiment pour eux. Il savait que Lua et Luca était doué. Ce qui le troublait était la personne sur la D-Wheel bleue qui les suivait.

"Je reprends où j'en étais."

La voix de Lua fit sortir Yusei de sa rêverie.

"Datatron Morphtronique attaque son Voleur Absurde maintenant !

- Ah ah ah ! Tu es tombé dans mon piège. J'active la carte piège Invocation Changée. Cela me permet de renvoyer mon monstre sur le terrain et d'en invoquer un nouveau dont l'attaque est inférieur au monstre renvoyé dans la main. J'invoque donc Le Cœur du Ciel en mode Attaque (ATK: O). Et comme un monstre a été invoqué sur le terrain, je peux activer cette carte piège: Hommage Torrentiel. Cette carte détruit tous les monstres sur le terrain."

Une immense vague surgit de nulle part et importa les quatre monstres se trouvant sur le terrain.

"Ensuite j'utilise l'effet du Cœur du Ciel pour invoquer sur le terrain en mode attaque L'Empereur Machine Skiel Infinity (ATK: 0), Top Skiel (ATK: 600), Attaque Skiel (ATK: 1000), Garde Skiel (ATK: 200) et Transporteur Skiel (ATK: 400). Je peux maintenant activer l'effet de L'Empereur Machine Skiel Infinity qui permet d'augmenter son attaque par l'attaque combiné de tous les monstres Skiel se trouvant sur mon terrain ce qui lui fait une attaque de 2200."

Les jumeaux n'en croyait pas leurs yeux. L'inconnu n'avait joué qu'une seule fois pour l'instant et il avait déjà sur le terrain un monstre de 2200 points d'attaque.

"Grâce à toi, j'ai pu invoquer mon monstre le plus puissant.

- Je place une carte face cachée et je termine mon tour." annonça Lua.

L'inconnu se mit alors à sourire.

"C'est à moi. J'active ma carte face cachée: Arrêt de piège qui empêche l'activation de carte piège pendant ce tour-ci. Ensuite, Empereur Machine Skiel Infinity attaque Lua directement."

Le jeune garçon prit l'attaque de plein fouet mais il tint le coup.

Lua: LP 1800

L'inconnu continua.

"Je place une nouvelle carte face cachée et je termine mon tour. A toi de jouer Signer.

- Je sais."

La jeune fille piocha une carte.

"J'invoque La Licorne du Soleil (ATK: 1800). Ensuite, j'active l'effet de Spore qui se trouve dans mon cimetière. Cela me permet de retirer Orties du jeu pour pouvoir invoquer Spore sur le terrain (ATK: 800). Son effet lui permet d'avoir le même niveau que Orties (LV: 3). Je syntonise La Licorne du Soleil et Spore."

_"La lumière sacrée de la protection, brille maintenant et devient vie éternel !"_

"Invocation Syncro ! Apparais Ancien Dragon Féerique! (ATK: 2100)"

Un immense dragon bleu avec des ailes ressemblant à celle des fées apparu derrière Luca.

"Ensuite j'active l'effet spéciale de l'Ancien Dragon Féerique qui me permet d'invoquer spécialement La Fée Archère en mode défense (DEF: 600). J'active maintenant la faculté spéciale de La Fée Archère. Pour chaque monstre de type lumière sur mon terrain tu perds 400 points de vie et comme j'en ais deux, tu vas en perdre 800."

Le monstre de Luca leva son arc et tira une flèche sur l'inconnu qui perdu 800 points de vie.

Inconnu: LP 3200

"Je pose deux cartes face cachées et je termine mon tour." conclut la jeune fille.

"Très bien, répondit l'inconnu. Il est tant que je montre le véritable pouvoir de mon monstre. Une fois par tour, je peux choisir un monstre syncro sur le terrain et l'équiper à mon monstre et je choisit ton Ancien Dragon Féerique."

Une partie du monstre infinity s'ouvrit pour absorber le dragon de Luca augmentant son attaque à 4300. Après cela, l'inconnu fit une figure avec son Duel Board comme s'il s'agissait d'un simple skate et Lua le reconnut aussitôt.

_'Lucciano.'_ Il devait le dira à sa sœur.

"Luca ! C'est Lucciano !

- Quoi ?

- Tu m'as bien entendu ce garçon est Lucciano."

L'interpellé se mit à rire.

"Savoir qui je suis ne changera rien. J'active Le Sort de Vitesse - Bloque Invocation qui vous empêche d'invoquer spécialement des monstres ce tour-ci. Maintenant, Empereur Machine Skiel Infinity attaque Lua directement.

- Je n'ai pas l'intention de te laisser faire, s'interposa Luca. J'active ma carte piège: Mur Étincelles. Cette carte me permet d'annuler ton attaque en recevant la moitié des points d'attaque de ton monstre comme dommage."

Luca prit les dommages de plein fouet mais comme son frère, elle tint bon.

Luca: LP 350

"Sale peste. Je termine mon tour en posant une carte face cachée.

- A moi alors, déclara Lua. Je pioche."

Lua se mit à sourire en voyant la carte qu'il venait de tirer.

"J'invoque le monstre Morphtronique Scopen en mode Attaque (ATK: 800). J'active ensuite son effet spéciale qui me permet d'invoquer spécialement La Radio Morphtronique en mode Attaque (ATK: 1200). Je syntonise Morphtronique Scopen avec La Radio Morphtronique."

_"Pour protéger la paix dans le monde, rassemble le courage et le pouvoir. !"_

" Invocation Syncro ! Apparais Dragon Eléctro-Magnétique ! (ATK: 2300)"

Un immense dragon robotique apparut aux côtés de Lua.

"J'active ensuite Le Sort de Vitesse - Invocation Accélérée qui me permet d'invoquer spécialement Le Nettoyeur Morphtronique en mode défense (DEF: 0). J'active sa faculté spéciale qui me permet de l'équipper à ton monstre.

- Je te laisserais pas faire ça, répliqua Lucciano. J'active ma carte piège Conversion Fantôme qui me permet d'annuler l'effet de ton monstre et le forcer à absorber un monstre de mon cimetière.

- C'est pas vrai ! Je place une carte face cachée et je termine mon tour.

- A moi alors, dit Lucciano. Je tire.

- J'active ma carte piège !"

Lucciano se tourna vers Lua, surpris.

"La carte piège Fracture de puissance me permet de retourner toutes les cartes d'équipement sur le terrain dans les cimetierrede leurs propriétaireset, comme jj'aimon Dragon Eléctro-Magnétique sur le terrain, tu perdras 500 points de vie pour chaque carte soit 1000 points au total."

Lucciano reçut les dégâts de plein fouet mais il agit comme s'il n'avait rien ressenti du tout.

Lucciano: LP 2200

"Je reprends où j'en étais, dit-il simplement. J'utilise l'effet du Monde de la vitesse 2 pour pouvoir tirer une carte de mon deck. J'active ensuite la carte piège Ciel A3 qui me permet d'envoyer Attaque Skiel au cimetière pour pouvoir invoquer Attaque Skiel 3 (ATK: 1200). J'active ensuite l'effet d' Attaque Skiel 3. En le sacrifiant, je peux ainsi invoquer Attaque Skiel (ATK: 1600). Bien évidemment, sa puissance va remplacé celle d'Attaque Skiel pour mon Empereur Machine Skiel Infinity (ATK: 2800). Maintenant, Empereur Machine Skiel Infinity attaque Lua directement."

Lua n'avait plus rien pour se défendre et il prit l'attaque d'un seul coup le projetant hors de la route dans une chute très dangereuse. C'est alors que les 5 marques du Dragon Cramoisi s'illuminèrent et que le dragon en question apparut. Il engloba Lua d'une sphère protectrice et il fit en sorte qu'il se retrouve sur la D-Wheel de son père derrière celui-ci puis il disparut. Luca fut soulagée en voyant son frère sain et sauf et elle n'était pas la seul. Ces amis l'étaient également en particulier Yusei qui savait désormais que le mystérieux Turbo duelliste n'était pas un ennemi. Lua retrouva ses esprits très rapidement il vu également où il était.

"Désolé papa, dit-il. J'aurais aimé faire mieux.

- Ne te prends pas la tête avec ça, lui répondit Atem. Après tout, on ne peut pas toujours gagner."

Lua sourit en entendant cela puis il regarda sa sœur.

"Luca ! Tu ne peux pas perdre. N'oublie pas qui nous sommes sœurette !"

_'Qui nous sommes ?'_ répéta Luca dans sa tête. Elle ne compris pas les paroles de son frère jusqu'à se qu'elle croise le regard de son père.

_'Lua a raison.' _pensa-t-elle. _'Nous sommes les enfants de La Légende. Je ne peux perdre ce duel.'_

"Hey !"

En entendant la voix de Lucciano, Luca reporta aussitôt son attention sur le duel.

"On continue oui ou non ? Je pose une carte face cachée et je termine mon tour. A toi, Signer !

- Je sais ! Je tire."

Luca regarda la carte qu'elle venait de tirer et se dit que la chance venait peut-être de tourner.

"J'active la carte magique Marmite d'Avidité ce qui me permet de tirer deux nouvelles cartes de mon deck."

_'Faîtes que ce soit les bonnes.'_ pensa Luca.

Elle les prit et les regarda avec hésitation avant de sourire.

"Bien j'active la carte magique Renaissance du Monstre afin de ramener l'Ancien Dragon Féerique sur le terrain en mode attaque (ATK: 2100). Je pose ensuite deux cartes face cachées et je termine mon tour.

- Tu es vraiment idiote, lui dit Lucciano. Aurais-tu oublié le pouvoir de mon monstre. Ton monstre syncro va lui permettre d'augmenter sa puissance.

- Joue alors, lui répliqua Luca. Puisque tu-es si sur de toi !

- Comme tu voudras. Je tire ! Empereur Machine Skiel Infinity empare-toi de son Ancien Dragon Féerique.

- Je ne te laisserais pas le capturer une seconde fois.

- Hein ?

- J'active la carte piège: La Protection des Gardiens. Tant que cette carte reste sur le terrain, tous les monstres du types que j'aurais déclaré seront protégés contre les cartes magiques, pièges et effet de monstre de mon adversaire, et le type que je choisie et celui des dragons.

- Oh ! Bien joué. Mais même si ton monstre est protégé, il reste plus faible que mon monstre et tu ne résisteras pas à la prochaine attaque."

_'C'est ce que l'on verras'_ pensa Luca

"Empereur Machine Skiel Infinity attaque et détruit son Ancien Dragon Féerique.

- Tu es tombé dans mon piège Lucciano.

- Comment ça ?

- Je retourne ma carte face cachée, la carte magique Bouclier et Épée.

- Quoi ?

- J'ai remarqué un point particulier à ton monstre. Tu peux en augmenter l'attaque mais sa défense reste nulle. Comme tu le sais, cette carte permet d'inverser les points d'attaque des monstres sur le terrain ainsi l'attaque de ton monstre est désormais de 0 et celui du mien de 3000.

- NON !" hurla Lucciano.

Mais il était trop tard le dragon de Luca avait déjà évité l'attaque et étais en train de riposter. Le monstre Infinity de Lucciano fut détruit et ce dernier faillit perdre l'équilibre.

"On se retrouvera Signer. Je te le promet !"

Sur ces mots, Lucciano disparut sans laisser une seul trace.

Après la disparition de Lucciano, les jumeaux et Atem étaient allés là où se trouvaient hier encore la manoir de Lucciano.

"Puisque je vous dis qu'il y avait un immense manoir ici, assura Lua.

- Je te crois Lua, lui répondit Atem. Même si c'est un peu difficile vu que tous ce qu'il y a ici maintenant c'est un immense terrain vague."

Tous deux se tournèrent vers le dit terrain vague.

"Mais je dis la vérité, insista Lua. Pas vrai Luca ?

- Hein ?"

La jeune fille sortit de sa rêverie. Depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés, elle était restée dans ses pensées.

"Désolé. Je pensais au duel que l'on venait de livrer."

Atem s'agenouilla à côté d'elle et posa sa main sur son épaule.

"N'y pense plus pour le moment,. On aura tout le temps d'en parler plus tard.

- D'accord, répondit Luca en faisant un léger sourire.

- Lua ! Luca !"

Les jumeaux se retournèrent pour voir s'approcher Yusei, Aki, Jack et Crow sur leur D-Wheel. Lua leur fit aussitôt signe de la main.

"Hé ! C'est pas trop tôt ! Vous vous êtes perdus en chemin."

Les quatre amis s'arrêtèrent à côté d'eux et Jack s'apprêta à dire une de ses 'fameuses répliques cinglantes' à Lua mais il se retint en voyant le comportement bizarre d'Aki. Cette dernière, en voyant le visage de l'adulte qui accompagnait les jumeaux, avait l'air d'être choqué. Yusei s'approcha d'elle et passa sa main devant son visage.

"Et Aki ? Ça va ?

- Yusei, est-ce que tu as la moindre idée de qui est cet homme ?

- T'as qu'à nous le dire !" lui rétorqua Jack.

Aki réalisa soudain quelque chose et poussa un profond soupir.

"Parfois j'oublie que vous avez tous les trois grandis à Satellite."

Les jumeaux se mirent à rire à se commentaire.

"Très drôle Izayoi ! répliqua sarcastiquement l'ancien roi. Et maintenant, si tu pouvais nous éclairer sur l'identité de cette personne ?"

Aki eut alors un sourire narquois. Il était temps qu'elle fasse payer Jack pour son "comportement supérieur" par rapport aux autres.

"Eh bien vois-tu mon cher Jack, cet homme est celui que tous ceux de l'Académie des Sommets surnomme La Légende car il a été le 1er Roi du Jeux et que personne ne l'a jamais battue.

- QUOI ?" hurlèrent en cœur les trois autres garçons. Ils s'attendaient à tout sauf ça.

Atem fit un sourire nerveux. Il n'aimait pas quand les gens énuméraient ses exploits comme ça surtout qu'il lui été arrivé de perdre. Les jumeaux, eux, se marraient de la réaction des trois amis en particulier Lua qui avait l'intention d'en rajouter une couche.

"Et attendez vous ne savez pas tout, commença-t-il. En faîte, il s'agit de mon père à ma sœur et moi."

Dire que les quatre jeunes gens, Aki n'étant pas courant pour cette partie, étaient bouche bée, c'était peu dire. Lua, lui, était tout fier de lui tandis que sa sœur poussait un soupir. _'Il ne changera donc jamais.' _

Aki fut la première à se remettre du choc et elle posa alors une question qui la tracassait.

"Si vous êtes vraiment le père de Lua et Luca alors pourquoi vivent-ils tout seul la plupart du temps ?"

Atem lui fit un sourire. Il se souvenait de ce que les jumeaux lui avaient dit sur elle dans leur mail.

"Je sais à quoi tu penses jeune fille et tu te trompes. Ma femme et moi sommes archéologues et nous voyageons beaucoup à travers le monde, c'est pour ça que nous ne sommes pas souvent à Neo Domino. De plus, j'ai conscience des pouvoirs de Luca depuis le début et, comment dire, disons que je suis mal placé pour m'éloigner de ma fille à cause d'un peu de magie."

Yusei, Aki, Jack et Crow se regardèrent ne comprenant pas vraiment de quoi il parlait ce qui n'était pas vraiment le cas de Lua et Luca. La phrase de leur père leur avait rappelé toutes les histoires de magie et d'Égypte Ancienne qui leur racontait lorsqu'ils étaient plus jeunes et, après tout ce qui leur était arrivé avec les Dark Signers, ils commençaient à se demander s'il s'agissait réellement de simples histoires.

Jack profita de la "concentration générale" pour se mettre derrière Yusei.

"Puisqu'on est là maintenant pourquoi le nouveau Roi n'affronterais-t-il pas La Légende pour savoir qui est le meilleur ?

- Bon dieux, mais tu penses donc qu'à ça à quoi ? protesta Yusei.

- A moins que tu ne veuilles affronter à nouveau ta petite amie ?" lui demanda Jack en passant un bras autour des épaules de son meilleur ami.

Aki et Yusei virèrent au rouge tomate et se mirent à protester en bafouillant.

"Dit celui qui va voir Carly tous les matins dans un café en secret," dit Crow avec un sourire moqueur.

Ce fut au tour de Jack de virer au rouge tomate au grand amusement des autres qui se mirent à rire.

Au bout d'un moment ils se calmèrent et Atem se tourna vers Yusei.

"Je serais ravi de t'affronter Yusei surtout que cela va faire un moment que je n'ai pas fait de duel face à un vrai adversaire.

- Tu m'étonnes, murmura Lua à sa sœur pour qu'elle seule puisse l'entendre. Entre un certain PDG qui continue de lui lancer défi sur défi et oncle Jono... Aie, ça fait mal !" Sa sœur venait de lui marcher sur le pied pour le faire taire.

"Cela serait un honneur pour moi Monsieur, répondit Yusei.

- Appelle moi Atem."

Les deux duellistes s'approchèrent de leur D-Wheel respectives et les démarrèrent.

"Et nous on fait quoi ? demanda Crow.

- Vous n'avez qu'à nous suivre, répondit Atem. Si vous y arrivez !"

Sur ce, ils s'en allèrent. Les autres se dépêchèrent d'allumer leur D-Wheel, ou Duel Board dans le cas des jumeaux afin de les rattraper.

Les deux personnes en question étaient déjà loin et s'apprêtaient à démarrer leur duel.

"Prêt Yusei ?

- Oui !"

Tout deux passèrent en pilote automatique afin de commencer le duel.

"Riding Duel! Acceleration!"

* * *

Et voilà.

Pour le résumé de ce qui se passe entre le dernier épisode de la 1ère série et cet OS:

Le duel cérémonial s'est soldé en match nul et Atem a eu le choix entre aller dans l'au-delà et rester avec ses amis et il a choisi de rester avec eux. Quelques années plus tard, il a épousé Shizuka et devenu archéologue tout comme Yugi dont il se fait passer pour le frère jumeau.

Voilà en espérant que cela vous a plu ^^


End file.
